Once Upon a December
by Selene Serenity
Summary: AU, based on Anastasia, the daughter of a great Miko family has dissappeared after her family was killed. Inuyasha and Miroku lead Kagome to find her past
1. Prolouge

Once Upon A December 

Prologue

~Selene Serenity~

Disclaimer: I don't own IY or Anastasia, please don't copy or steal.

Author's notes: Look for them in the next chapter.

~Prologue~

       _I, Kaede was part of a famous line of Priestesses, the Higurashi family. I am a distant relative though, so the events I am chronicling here did not affect me directly, except that my favorite relative, a dear child I loved so much was lost forever. I will never forget that day; it will forever be burned in my memory._

_The Higurashi family always strived to do they best they could for the people of Japan. They told fortunes and most importantly they protected the powerful Shikon no Tama. The Shikon no Tama was a very powerful jewel that evil forces yearned for. Humans, and demons, yes demons searched and fought to get to the jewel, but were always thwarted. Most people are unaware of demons in this world, for it seems impossible in this day an age where magic seems to only be a myth._

_The Higurashi family had hired a man by the name of Onigumo to attend to the family's needs. He seemed to be a friendly person and no one suspected he was evil at all. If only we had known ahead of time what his true intentions were. Somehow he managed to infiltrate out shrine's security and found the Shikon no Tama. By the time we realized what was going on it was far too late. Onigumo was really an evil demon by the name of Naraku, who sought the power of the Shikon no Tama, and now he had it._

On the night that he stole the Shikon no Tama, our family was celebrating the birthday of my great niece, Kikyo. She is the relative I mentioned earlier. It was her sixth birthday and I had come from my home to visit her on her special day. As the celebration went onward we all soon felt that something was going amiss. Soon Naraku made himself known and came to us all, showing off his new prize, the Shikon no Tama. Most of the guests panicked and abandoned the shrine, running for their lives.

_The Higurashi's stayed behind and fought him, but with the Shikon no Tama he was too powerful. At that very moment Naraku vowed to kill anyone who had come in direct contact with the Shikon no Tama. I feared for my relative's lives. While I was not one of the ones he vowed to kill, most of my family was, most importantly Kikyo. I took her and we both made a run for it at the order of Kikyo's father. I had to get that child out of there if it was the last thing I did. She still had a very precious life to live. We got further and further away from the screams of pain and agony from the others who were fighting for our chance to live, but soon I realized that someone was following us. Looking behind me quickly I saw a young woman in a kimono, her black hair tied up in a kind of bun, her red eyes starring back at me. She held up a fan and quickly swished it in our direction. A strong gust of wind pushed us a few feet up into the air and then sent us crashing down again._

_I can still remember Kikyo's tears and cries for help as we lay on the floor, the woman approaching us. Then, out of nowhere, three children ran in between the woman and us. One, I distinctly remember had to have been a demon, and the others human. "Get out of here!" The human girl shouted at us. _

_"We'll take care of her!" The human boy assured them._

_"But you're only children!" I cried._

_"Go now! Before it's too late!" The demon barked. I didn't wait a second longer and took Kikyo into my arms, running as fast as I could out of the shrine._

_As we ran out none other than Naraku appeared before us. He smirked and starred at Kikyo. "Did you think I would let her get away!?" He laughed evilly. "I have a vow to fulfill."_

_Kikyo looked up at him with fright, tears still pouring out of her eyes._

_"If only you hadn't touched this…" He said, waving the Shikon no Tama in the air. "I may have been able to spare you for a little while. He walked closer and closer to Kikyo, his grin getting bigger by the second. I tried to stop him, but he knocked me down to the ground. Naraku reached for Kikyo's face and as he did she bit his wrist with such force. He screamed and slapped her in the face. His arm suddenly began to change into what looked like a tree root, and a very sharp one at that. He aimed it at Kikyo who seemed to be starring at something…the Shikon no Tama. She quickly dodged the root as he thrust it at her and reached for the Shikon no Tama. Just as he grabbed it, Naraku jerked back, causing them both to loose grip on the Shikon no Tama. It fell and on contact broke in half, giving off a great glow. The two both reached quickly for the halves, each only getting one. As Kikyo held her piece it glowed even brighter, a pure power emitting from the half._

_Naraku screamed in pain, the jewel's power burning him. She crouched on to the ground, muttering something until he seemed to be frozen in place. Had Kikyo sealed him away?_

_ I took this chance to grab Kikyo and run to the nearest train station. The steam was billowing from the train as it started up. I managed to get up on a car with some help. I turned back and grabbed Kikyo's little hand. I did everything I could to get her up, but the train was gaining speed quickly and one small movement caused me to loose grip on Kikyo's hand. She fell backwards and crashed on the tracks, hitting her head. I screamed out her name as the crowd at the station surrounded her. But it was too late. I had lost her…Kikyo…_


	2. Starting out on a Journey

Once Upon a December

Chapter One

~Selene Serenity~

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Anastasia. Please don't copy or steal.

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! I was listening to my Anastasia soundtrack the other day when I got this idea. I'm not sure if this will work out well, but I hope so! The fic based on the movie, Anastasia. (The cartoon.) Most of the stuff will be the same, but some stuff will be changed. Oh! And to clear something up, Kagome is just plain Kagome in this, when I said Kikyo in the prologue, it was still Kagome, that was just her name then. There will be no Kikyo in this fic. When you're done reading leave a review and tell me what you think!

~Chapter One~

            Many little voices called out Kagome's name from the windows of the orphanage. "Bye Kagome! We'll miss you!"

Kagome turned back to the orphanage and waved energetically. "Bye everyone! Take care!" She called out to them.

"Kagome! Would you listen to me!?" The old woman growled.

"Yes…ma'am…" Kagome mumbled and hung her head, now facing the gate of the orphanage. 

"Now where are you to go?" 

"To the next village over to work as servant to the lord there." Kagome muttered as she fiddled with the jewel, well half a jewel in her pocket.

"Correct. Now hurry up and get there as fast as you can." The old woman pushed Kagome out past the gates, out on to the snow covered road. Kagome gave a final wave to the other orphans and left down the road. 

Kagome had lived in that orphanage for her entire life. Well at least the life she could remember. They told her she had been found at a train station just wandering around. Someone had found her and left her in the orphanages care. She was about six when they found her, though she didn't really know her exact age. It was now ten years later and she still couldn't remember the first few years of her life. It was all just a blank to her. Now she was considered to old to live in the orphanage and was forced to go find work as a servant.

Soon Kagome reached a fork in the road. One way led to the village where she was to work, the other to a different village. She sighed and looked down both paths. 'I don't want to be some lord's servant! I want to live free!' She thought. "I just want a sign of what I'm supposed to do now." 

"Kiara!" A small voice laughed. "Hey! Wait up!"

Suddenly some small demon dashed over Kagome's feet. It almost resembled a small cat. Kagome gasped. "A demon!"

Yet another demon ran past her. This one sort of resembled a human, though he had pointy ears and a bushy tail. "Kiara, you run way to fast!" He laughed.

The first one, Kiara stopped running and looked back at Kagome and mewed. The second demon turned to see what Kiara was looking at. "Ah!" He cried and ran behind Kiara. "Don't hurt me!"

"Me!? Hurt you? You're the demon here, not me." Kagome almost laughed.

"Yeah, but you're a lot bigger!" He protested.

"Well I'm not going to hurt you if you don't hurt me." Kagome knelt down so they were at the same eye level. "I'm Kagome, who are you?"

"My name's Shippo!" He gave a little smile, and this is Kiara!" Kiara mewed once more. 

"It's nice to meet you. But what are you two doing out her all alone?" She asked, a little concerned.

"We're going to that village over there!" Shippo pointed down the second trail that Kagome was not supposed to take. 

"But why alone? Where are your parents?"

"My parents are dead, most of my pack was killed actually. I barely escaped with my life."

"Oh! I'm sorry Shippo."

"Naw, it's okay."

"But it's dangerous for you two to be out her alone." She pointed out. "Who knows what could happen?"

"Well why don't you come with us?" Shippo suggested.

'My sign?' Kagome thought. 'Maybe I should…' 

Kiara stepped closer to Kagome and nudged her knee a bit, mewing happily. Kagome laughed and stood up. "All right! I'll go with you!"

"Yeah!" Shippo cheered.

And with that the three of them started down the path to the Miko Village.

***

"Miroku, none of those girls looked even remotely like her!" Inuyasha spat. "We need a girl that's going to convince that old bat its her."

"I know, I know." Miroku sighed. "But you know, it's not all that easy to find a look alike of anybody."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea." Miroku stood up and picked up his staff. "We should call it a night though. It's getting late."

"Yeah." Inuyasha agreed and jumped up. "Let's get back to the temple."

***

"So Shippo, what were you planning on doing once we got to the village?" Kagome asked as the stood in the middle of a passing crowd.

"Nothing really. We just travel from town to town." Shippo replied.

"Oh…and here I thought you might know someone here." Kagome sighed. "Ah well. Lets see if we can find a place to stay.

As they walked around the village they found that no one was willing to take them in for the night and all of the inns were far too expensive for them to afford. They kept walking until the reached what seemed to be a shrine. "Hm…this place looks abandoned." Kagome noted. "Darn I was hoping maybe someone would take us in here too."

"Kiara! Come back!" Shippo cried as Kiara ran into an open door of the shrine. Shippo ran in, following her. 

"Shippo! Kiara! You can't go in there!" Kagome called. Though she knew she wasn't supposed to Kagome walked inside anyways.

***

Inuyasha jumped of the ground with a start. "Inuyasha, what is it?" Miroku asked worriedly. 

The two dog-ears on top of Inuyasha's head twitched a bit. "Someone's here. I can hear them." He replied.

"You sure?" Miroku said, picking up his staff once more.

"Sure." Inuyasha nodded and gripped the hilt of the Tetsugia. "Let's go."

***

Kagome walked around the huge shrine, not finding Shippo or Kiara anywhere. "Shippo!? Kiara!?" She called, her words echoing through the shrine. There was no reply.

She thought she heard something behind her and quickly spun around, but nothing was there. When she turned back the other way, a demon, slightly taller than herself stood before her. He had long, white hair and strange golden eyes and stared at her with anger, and the most noticeable things were the two dog-ears on his head and the sharp claws pointing right at her throat. Kagome gasped and backed up, but the demon followed. "What are you doing here?" He growled.

"I'm sorry! I'm just looking for my friends! They ran here. If I could just find them I'll leave."

"You shouldn't have been trespassing." His claws came closer and closer.

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Inuyasha! Leave the poor thing alone!" Another voice shouted from behind Kagome, but she didn't dare move to see who it was. 

"And why should I!? She broke in here!" The demon shouted.

"Well it's not like were really here on legal terms!" the voice said sarcastically. As he said this, the owner of the voice, a human, a monk by the look of it, walked into Kagome vision. 

"Fine." Inuyasha spat and brought his hand down to his side. 

"I'm very sorry Miss." The monk apologized and took Kagome's hands. "My friend here overreacted."

"It's okay." Kagome assured him.

"Good! Now Miss, would you bear my child?" He smiled at her.

"What!?" Kagome cried with disgust.

"You pervert!" Inuyasha shouted and hit him hard on the head, making him loose his grip on Kagome's hands.

"Sorry, very sorry. That's just a question I ask all beautiful young women I meet." The monk rubbed his head. "My name's Miroku, please don't take any of this the wrong way."

"Kagome!" Shippo cried as he ran in the room. "I found Kiara!"

"Good job Shippo." Kagome managed to smile down at him. "I'm sir sorry." Kagome bowed to Inuyasha and Miroku. "We didn't mean to disturb you, and we'll just be leaving now." Kagome started for the door with Shippo and Kiara following.

"Wait!" Inuyasha shouted and grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"What!?" Kagome spun around. "I apologized didn't I!?" She shouted.

"Miroku…look." Inuyasha said, starring at Kagome, then at something next to her.

"What?" Miroku wondered and stepped closer. He too started starring, then his lower jaw dropped down. "No way…" He mumbled.

"What!? What is it!?" Kagome demanded.

"You look just like her." Miroku said.

"Just like who?"

"Kikyo…"


	3. The Winds of Change

Once Upon A December

Chapter Two

~Selene Serenity~

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Anastasia. Please don't copy or steal!

Author's notes: Hey everyone! Do you like the fic so far? I really like the idea and I hope you do too! Sorry for not having any notes at the end of the last chapter but I really couldn't think of anything. Just like I can't think of anything now, so why don't I just get right into the next chapter? Please review! ^_^

~Chapter Two~

         "Kikyo!? Who the hell is that!?" Kagome shouted, ripping her hand out of Inuyasha's grasp. "What is your problem?"

"Miss, I'm sorry. But you look an awful lot like the young woman we've been looking for." Miroku explained. "Her picture is right there." Kagome looked to her side and sitting on a small table was a dusty old photograph of a girl who did look just like her. Kagome gasped.

"Isn't the resemblance remarkable?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah…could I ask…what happened to her? I mean why are you two looking for her?" Kagome asked.

"She was a good friend of ours when we were younger. She was the daughter of a great miko family, while I was the son of a monk who lived in this village and Inuyasha here was taken in by your family when they found him when he was about three."

"But then a demon, Naraku attacked the family because they protected the Shikon no Tama, a very powerful jewel." Inuyasha continued. "He slaughtered anyone who had been in direct contact with the jewel, which included Kikyo, but she managed to escape. We found Naraku sealed away, it looked to be like the power of the Shikon no Tama, but we couldn't find Kikyo anywhere. Later we discovered that Naraku was gone. We figured some of his followers took him away because there was a very powerful seal around him that wasn't going to break anytime soon on him."

"Shikon…no…Tama…" Kagome whispered.

"What?" Miroku asked.

Kagome blinked then shook her head. "It was nothing." She lied. 'Did I almost remember something just then. That's what it felt like."

As she contemplated what was going on Miroku and Inuyasha went into a huddle and began to whisper. "She's perfect!" Miroku smirked.

"I know. I doubt she could be the real thing though, she doesn't act like her." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Yeah, but she could be our ticket out of here. We'll pass her off as Kikyo to Kaede and then we'll get the reward money and run." Miroku devised the plan.

"Great, but how do we get her to agree to it?" Inuyasha wondered.

"Leave that to me." Miroku patted him on the shoulder and walked over to Kagome. "Miss…um I didn't catch you're name." 

"Well everybody calls me Kagome." She replied.

"Is that your real name though?" Miroku arched his eyebrows. 'This could work out better than I suspected.' He thought

"I don't know, I don't remember anything before I was brought to the orphanage when I was about six." Kagome replied.

"Ah, amnesia." Miroku nodded. 'Perfect.' "So what brings you three here?" He asked.

"Well I was supposed to be going to a different village to find a job as a servant, but then I met Shippo and Kirara and we decided to come here. We don't really have any plans." She told him.

"Did you ever think about going to Kyoto?" Miroku wondered, pulling at something in his pocket.

"Kyoto? But that's so far from here! On the other side of the country." Kagome gasped.

"Yes, well you see Inuyasha and I were planning on going there once we found Kikyo. She's been missing since she was six and we're trying to reunite her with her great aunt, Kaede." Miroku informed Kagome.

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with me?" Kagome asked.

"Well you do seem an awful lot like Kikyo. I mean look at all the coincidences! You have amnesia; don't know where you come from. You were six when you were found, and when she was lost. It's very possible. I was just saying that we could go and then see what Kaede thinks. You know, find out if you're the real thing or not." Miroku lined up his evidence.

"No way!" Kagome exploded. "I couldn't do something like that. It just seems to reckless." 

"Oh well…" Miroku sighed and waved three train tickets in the air. "I guess we'll have to keep searching." He turned and started walking away, pulling Inuyasha with him.

"Miroku!? What are you doing? You're just giving up?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Patience Inuyasha." Miroku smiled. "Three…two…one."

"Wait!" Kagome cried.

"Hm?" Miroku turned back to face here.

"I'll do it. I mean, it'll just be a big misunderstanding if I'm not Kikyo or whatever right?" Kagome shrugged. "I need something to do anyways, I suppose looking for my past is just the thing." She looked down at Shippo and Kirara. "Is that okay with you two?"

"Sure!" Shippo nodded and Kirara mewed.

"Oh, you're good." Inuyasha whispered.

"Why thank-you my friend." Miroku smiled as they joined the other three. "So it's decided, we're all going to Kyoto to find your past!"

***

Kagome laid on the hardwood floor, curled up with a blanket Miroku had given her. Next to her Shippo and Kirara were already asleep. She gazed out a window and watched the snow slowly falling down. 'It's cold in here…' She thought and shivered.

Suddenly behind her she heard a soft thumping sound. She turned on to her other said and saw Inuyasha now sitting Indian style on the floor, his eyes closed. 'Is he going to sleep like that?' She wondered.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded his eyes still closed.

Kagome gasped. "Um, sorry, didn't mean to stare, but aren't you cold? You don't even have a blanket." She stuttered.

"Yeah, well I don't need a blanket. I don't get cold." Inuyasha replied rudely.

"Well soooory." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just trying to show a little concern, but I can see it's wasted on you." She flipped on to her back and soon fell asleep.

***

"Kanna? Why did you call me?" Kagura asked bitterly as she entered the hidden cave. 

"Master Naraku…" Kanna replied her mysterious, breathless voice. 

Kagura looked over at the frozen form of Naraku. Powerful, evil energy seemed to be seeping from him. "He's…he's…"

"The other half must be near…" Kanna clutched her mirror. "He will be awake soon."

"Tell me when he awakens Kanna." Kagura said sharply and left the cave. 'No.' She thought. 'I don't want him to awaken. I want to be free.'

***

The next day Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara made their way to the train station. As soon as they boarded and packed away what little luggage they had Miroku started out of the cabin. "Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked.

"To see all the young ladies of course!" He smiled and left.

"I swear Miroku! If you get us thrown of this train I'll kill you!" Inuyasha called after him.

Kagome giggled a bit. 'These two are quite interesting.'

"What are you laughing about?" Inuyasha huffed and slumped down into his seat.

"Nothing." Kagome replied. "Its just that you two seem to be best friends, and worst enemies at the same time."

"Keh, Miroku's just a pervert that's all." Inuyasha closed his eyes and stretched out on the seat so he was lying down.

"I could tell." Kagome rolled her eyes.

"What's a pervert Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"Um…well I'll tell you when you're older." Kagome said nervously.

***

"Kanna?" A voice rang through the small demon's head.

"Master Naraku?" She asked.

"Yes…I am still not completely free, but almost. I need you to tell Kagura to go out and hunt down that miko, Kikyo. She's still alive, my jewel shard tells me so." Naraku ordered.

"Yes master Naraku." Kanna nodded. "And what should she do once she finds her?"

"Kill her. Kill her and take back the other half to the Shikon no Tama!"

***

Kagome was steadily falling asleep as the train rolled down the tracks. Beside her Shippo and Kirara were already napping, and she was unsure about Inuyasha, lying on the other side of the cabin. Her head began to feel heavy so she laid it against the window of the cabin, her eyes closed. She opened her eyes, trying to stay awake, but as she did a face appeared in the window. Kagome jumped back and screamed as loud as she possibly could.

Inuyasha jumped off of his seat, completely alert. He turned to the window and starred at the face and sniffed the air. "Kagura…" He growled.

"Who?!" Kagome asked.

"Kagome? What's going on?" Shippo asked as he and Kirara woke up.

The woman backed away from the window. She held up a fan and swung it foreward. "Look out!!" Inuyasha shouted. He ran and pushed Kagome, Shippo and Kirara out of the way. The wall of the cabin was shred to pieces, the glass of the window shattering everywhere. Kagome screamed again, Shippo shouting as well.

As soon as the four of them hit the ground Inuyasha was up again, facing Kagura, the cold wind from outside blowing, rustling his white hair and his robes. "Kagura, I thought you had crawled up under some rock never to be seen again after the thrashing we gave you." He smirked.

"You call that a thrashing?" She let out a laugh. "That was nothing compared to what I'm about to do to you! Lord Naraku is awaking and nothing can stop him!" She held the fan up again.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" Miroku cried as he ran into the train car they were in. "What's going…oh shit." He gulped and braced himself against the wall. "Inuyasha, we need to get off this train! Innocent lives are in danger here!"

"You think I don't know that!?" Inuyasha barked back at him. "You get Kagome and the others out of here. I'll follow in a few." 

Miroku nodded and swiftly pulled Kagome, Shippo and Kirara into the hall of the train. Together they ran to the caboose of the train, waiting nervously for Inuyasha. "Will Inuyasha be okay?" Kagome whispered.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about him. We took her down when we were only little kids. He'll be here in a few minutes and then we'll get off this thing."

"So who's that Naraku person that woman was talking about?" Shippo wondered.

"What!?" Miroku's eyes widened and his voice squeaked a bit. "What exactly did she say about Naraku?"

"She said that Naraku is awakening and nothing will stop him…I think." Kagome remembered.

"Well that certainly isn't good…" Miroku groaned.

"I could tell…" Kagome gulped. "What do Naraku and that Kagura person have to do with you two?"

"Actually it's more like what he has to do with you." Miroku pointed at her.

"Me?" Kagome gasped.

"Yes, but I'll explain all that when things settle down." 

Just then Inuyasha broke down the door to the caboose and ran in. "We have to get off. Kagura's gotten better, I can't fight her with all these people around." He shouted. 

"All right then." Miroku nodded and kicked open the final door, letting the cold winter air in. "Let's go." 

Inuyasha scooped Kagome, who was holding Shippo and Kirara, into his arms. "Ready?" He asked as he carried them to the open door.

"Ready? For…" Kagome started just as Inuyasha jumped out of the moving train. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!????" She screeched in fear as Shippo joined in the screaming.

Inuyasha sighed as they landed safely into a rather large snow bank, with Miroku not far behind. "Well that was fun." Miroku laughed heartily.

"Oh yeah…loads." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hey Inuyasha, you're girlfriends coming…" Kagome teased and pointed up into the sky where Kagura was now floating towards them on a giant feather.

Inuyasha let Kagome and the other down and stood up. "You ready Miroku?" He asked.

"Of course." Miroku stood up and nodded.

Author's Notes: Well that's all for now. I hope I get more reviews this time around. Well anyways…I hope you enjoyed it and if you have ideas I'm always looking for them. ^_^


	4. Learning

Once Upon A December

Chapter Three

Selene Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Anastasia

Author's Notes: Yeah! More reviews! I love that! Well the ideas are still coming at the moment so here's the next chapter for you! ^_^

Chapter Three

         The feather under Kagura disappeared and she floated down to the ground a few feet away from Inuyasha and Miroku. Miroku held out his staff, Inuyasha his sword. Inuyasha made the first move of course and lunged foreward at Kagura. She dodged him and moved to his left, attempting to hit him with a wind attack but Miroku easily knocked it away. Inuyasha quickly swerved around and swung his sword again, knocking Kagura to the ground. "Ha!" Inuyasha laughed as Miroku, began to take the prayer beads and cloth off his hand. Kagura slowly stood up, anger covering her face. 

"Damn you!" She cried and wind exploded around her, sending Inuyasha and Miroku a good couple of miles away.

"Inuyasha! Miroku!" Kagome cried as Kagura approached her. 

"So you're her huh?" Kagura whispered.

Suddenly Shippo lept at Kagura in a burst of bravery and bit her arm. "Leave Kagome alone!" He cried. 

Kagura let out a scream of pain and threw Shippo to the ground. "You little brat!" She turned and looked down at him, aiming her fan at him.

"Leave him alone!" Kagome yelled and rushed towards Kagura, ready to push her down. Instead of a normal push though, a faint purple light surrounded Kagome's hands as she touched Kagura and she sent Kagura flying back, against a tree. Kagura screamed in pain and frustration as she hit impact. Meanwhile Kagome gasped and pulled her hands back. 'What was that?' She wondered.

Kagura stood up and called her giant feather back. "I'll be back for you!" She vowed and flew off just as Miroku and Inuyasha came back. 

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted as he reached her. "What happened?"

"Nothing…she…she just ran off." Kagome lied, not wanting to discuss whatever had happened to her just then. 

"She always was one to run away wasn't she?" Miroku smirked as her secured to prayer beads on his arm. 

"Miroku?" Kagome looked over at his arm. "What's all that for?" She asked.

"Ah, you see when Naraku invaded the Miko's temple he also placed a curse upon my family for being close friends with them and helping them. Every member of my family has a wind tunnel in their hand." He explained.

Kagome gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Miroku smiled. "Once I kill Naraku, which I've vowed to do, the wind tunnels will disappear."

"K…kill?" Kagome gulped.

"Yeah. You'd want to kill him to if you knew him. He's the most evil being you'll ever know." Miroku replied. "But try not to worry about that."

"But you said he had something to do with me? What did you mean?"

"He means…" Inuyasha started as he sheathed his sword. "That Kikyo was the only survivor of the Miko family. Naraku vowed to kill you all and steal the Shikon no Tama. But he was unable to kill her and she left with half the Shikon no Tama. If you're her then he's going to want to jewel from you, then kill you."

Kagome face began to fill with fear and panic when Kirara and Shippo walked to her and tried to comfort her. "Don't worry Kagome." Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder. "Inuyasha, Sango and I won't let that happen to you."

"Sango?" Kagome looked at back at Miroku in confusion.

"Ah yes! My sweet, dearest Sango!" Miroku cooed and love took over his face. He sighed repetitively as well as spun around a few times.

"What's wrong with him?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Sango is another friend of ours. She's the only girl Miroku's ever serious about." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Oh, so they're a couple." Kagome inferred.

"Not quite. Sango doesn't take his love serious." Inuyasha replied.

"Ah. So how will she help?"

"We have to go see her because no one gets to see Kaede with out an interview with Sango." Miroku explained, going semi back to normal. "She's a demon slayer as well so she'll be able to protect you as well."

"Interview!?" Kagome gasped almost angrily.

Inuyasha sighed. "Yes. We were going to tell you on the train, but that plan got screwed up obviously." 

"Before meeting Kaede you'll be asked questions that only Kikyo would know the answers to. Well we know the answers though because we grew up with Kikyo until she disappeared, so we're going to teach you." Miroku told her.

"No way! That's lying! I'm not going to lie!" Kagome protested.

"But it's only to get you to see Kaede, once you get in we'll explain everything to her." Miroku told Kagome.

"But it's still lying!"

"How do you know it is?" Miroku gave her a sly look.

"What?"

"Yeah Kagome." Inuyasha nodded. "For all you know it could be the truth. You really could be Kikyo." 

"Me?" Kagome pondered the thought. 'What if I am this Kikyo person?" She wondered. 'If I am, I could finally belong somewhere. With this Kaede person, and even these two idiots.' She giggled at her joke as the others watched her silently. "All right." She agreed hesitantly. "I'm listening, so you guys better start teaching."

"All right! We'll get started right away." Miroku smiled.

"Hold up, you don't expect to walk all the way to Kyoto do you?" Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"No." Inuyasha shook his head. "We'll be able to catch a bus in the next village that can take us to the boat we were planning on taking."

"Ah, that's good." Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"So!" Miroku grinned and wrapped his arm over Kagome's shoulders. "You were born to the Miko family sixteen years ago…"

"Um Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Yes?"

"Get your hand away from my chest!" She cried and slapped him in the face.

Inuyasha sighed as he walked next to them. 'He'll never learn will he?'

***

Sango was just entering her bedroom when a rather large Tanuki appeared at her window. "Hatchi?" She gasped and hurried to the window. "What is it?"

"Lady Sango, Miroku sent me a message to give to you."

"Really? What is it?" She wondered.

"He says that he and Inuyasha are on their way for a visit and their bringing an old friend." Hatchi replied.

"An old friend?" Sango blinked. "I wonder…" She looked out into the sky. 'Kikyo?'

***

"So this Shikon no Tama thing has magic powers?" Kagome repeated after Inuyasha had told her this.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded. "And your family was chosen to protect it from demons and humans alike."

"And the jewel got split in half right?"

"Exactly." Miroku agreed. "If only we had that half that Kikyo is supposed to have…that would really convince Sango and Kaede."

Kagome momentarily put her hand on her neck, and then pulled it away. "Yeah…" She looked down at the floor of the bus. 

"Are we almost at the bus?" Shippo wondered. "I've never been on one before!"

"I think so." Miroku nodded.

"Did you hear that Kirara?!" Shippo said excitedly. Kirara meowed in response and Kagome smiled down at the two small demons. 

'I've certainly collected a strange group of friends haven't I?' She mused. 'Friends? Do I really have friends now?' She looked from Shippo and Kirara, to Miroku, then paused at Inuyasha and blushed, quickly looking down at the ground. 'If this is what it's like to have friends…I'd like to keep them as friends.' She decided.

Inuyasha meanwhile was debating if Kagome could really be Kikyo. 'She sure does look like her, but I remember Kikyo being a lot sensitive maybe even snobbish…but Kagome she's more out and ready to get her hands dirty. I suppose living in an orphanage for so long might do that to you. I mean her family really pampered Kikyo. Even so, I always found myself unable to talk straight with her. I always got flustered and yelled at her instead…'

And sitting next to Inuyasha sat Miroku, not to deep in thought, but dreaming about Sango…

Author's Notes: Yup, new chapter all done! The idea of having more of Inuyasha and Kagome's inner thoughts came from Teowli. Thanks! ^_^ Well please review the chapter!


	5. Shall We Dance?

Once Upon a December

Chapter Four

Selene Serenity

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Anastasia. Please don't copy or steal!

Author's Notes: Hey everyone! Next chapter up and ready! I'm really getting into this fanfic. I wasn't to begin with but now I'm beginning to love it. Hopefully I'll get it up on my site soon. Oh! By the way, this is a shout to the masses. Since I have my own site, I'd like a beta reader for my fanfics, so if u have beta reading skills please e-mail me if you're interested. ^_^

~Chapter Four~

         "Yahoo!" Shippo let out a cry of excitement. "Kagome it's so big!" He laughed and peered over the dock into the water. "I've never seen a boat before."

"Yeah. It's pretty amazing. I've seen them before, but I've never been on one before." Kagome looked over the ship. "Can we go on now?" She turned and looked back at Miroku and Inuyasha.

"Of course." Miroku nodded. "But I warn you, we'll be anything but first class. Neither of us have enough money to cover anything extravagant so don't expect much."

"I won't. It's just exciting to be on a boat at all I think. The ocean has always amazed me."

"Keh, you and your stupid romantic ideas." Inuyasha cackled and boarded the ship. "Lets get going!"

Kagome huffed a bit, but then called to Shippo and Kirara to get on and followed them, with Miroku behind her.

***

Early evening arrived and the group was out on the deck of the boat. Shippo was showing his skills with a top with Kirara looked on in interest, Inuyasha sat grumpily next to Miroku, sharpening his sword.

"Kagome." Miroku beckoned.

"Yeah?" Kagome turned to look at him. "Inuyasha has something for you."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked up at Miroku. "What are you babbling about now?"

"You know what I'm talking about." Miroku nodded wisely.

"Oh, that. Yeah." He said and took a nearby bag and opened in, digging through for something. He pulled that something out and tossed it to Kagome, who caught it. "Here."

Kagome looked down at the item and studied it. It was a beautiful silk kimono that was a pale lavender color sprinkled with a plum blossom pattern. Kagome starred at it and blushed. "It's…beautiful." She mumbled.

"It once belonged to Kikyo…your deceased mother." Miroku added.

"It…it did?" Kagome looked a bit shocked and held the kimono closer to herself. 

Miroku took notice and smirked. 'It has to be her! She seems to have a connection to the kimono.' "Kagome, would you mind changing into the Kimono? There's one last thing we need to teach you."

"Um…okay…" Kagome nodded slowly, then stood up. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She said and walked away.

"So what are we teaching her now. I thought we had covered everything on the trip here." Inuyasha wondered as he stretched out. 

"Well she has to know how to dance doesn't she?" Miroku chuckled.

"And you'll be covering that department right?" Inuyasha starred at him.

"Of course not…you will."

Inuyasha jumped to his feet. "WHAT!? Are you insane Miroku! I'm not that good at dancing anyways. You're much better with dancing and girls in general. There's no way you'll get me to dance with her!"

"Ah yes, I may be better with the ladies, but the only girl I dance with is Sango." He sighed dreamily.

"Are you kidding!? You're always hitting on girls!"

"Yes, but do I ever dance with them?"

"I'm ready!" Kagome's voice called from the other end of the ship. Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara looked to the steps that connected the upper and lower decks as Kagome came up them. 

"Ah Kagome! You look marvelous!" Miroku commented as he walked over to her. "Doesn't she Inuyasha?"

"Uh…I suppose…" Inuyasha grumbled, his cheeks turning pale pink.

"Oh thank you." Kagome said to both of them and blushed.

"Kagome, you look really pretty." Shippo walked over to her.

"Aw…thank you Shippo." She looked down at him and smiled. She then looked back up at Miroku. "So what are you going to teach me now?"

"Not me Kagome, Inuyasha. He's going to teach you how to dance." Miroku replied.

"D…dance?" Kagome sputtered.

"Yes." Miroku nodded. "Now Inuyasha come on." He motioned for Inuyasha to come closer. Inuyasha reluctantly put down his sword and walked over to Kagome and Miroku. "Now we're going to do the western waltz."

"Waltz? I've never done a western dance before." Kagome blinked.

"Don't fret about it Kagome. It's rather simple actually. See, you just step…together…step…together. One, two, three, one, two, three." Miroku repeated as he showed her the movement to the dance. "Now, Inuyasha, take her hands."

Inuyasha gulped and held out both of his hands to Kagome. She slowly reached down and held his hands, a sudden warmness surrounding her as she did. Inuyasha then brought both of their arms into the air, in the position he remembered. "Okay!" Miroku smiled and walked over to the bag Inuyasha had dug through earlier. He looked through the bag as well and brought out a small, delicate music box. "There we go, he said with triumph. He opened it up and a soft…melodic tune spilled out of it. (Imagine Dearest…). Together the two of them stated moving back and forth to the tune, each in perfect step with each other. At first they both looked down at their own feet as they danced, but as they got used to it they slowly brought their heads up to stare into each other's eyes. Everything seemed to go silent except for the music box and Kagome felt as if the only thing in the world at that moment was she and Inuyasha.

On the other end of the ship Miroku noticed the closeness between the two of them and groaned. "Well this is no good." He whispered.

"Huh? What's wrong Miroku?" Shippo wondered as he and Kirara sat next to him.

"Look at them." Miroku motioned at Kagome and Inuyasha. "They'd deny it but there's defiantly chemistry between them. Of course there was when they were little too…though it was different them…more cold…"

"Well why is that a problem?" Shippo wondered.

"Because…if Kagome really is Kikyo, then she'll receive the full responsibility of guarding the Shikon no Tama, not to mention defeat Naraku and get the other half. Watching over the jewel would be her first and only priority. She just wouldn't have time for love. It's well known the Miko family never married for love…simply to keep to family line going."

"Oh." Shippo said simply. "That's not fair."

"Shippo…you'll soon learn that life usually isn't fair." Miroku sighed. "Hey, why don't you do me a favor…interrupt them before this goes any further okay?" He asked.

"All right…I guess." He nodded and stood up, then began running to the two dancing. "Kagome!!!" He cried.

Snapping out of their own little world, Kagome and Inuyasha quickly broke apart and blushed heavily. "What is it Shippo?" She asked, flustered.

"Um…nothing!" He said quickly and ran downstairs.

"Okay…" Kagome looked after him strangely. 

"That was great guys! Kagome, you're a wonderful dancer!" Miroku applauded then closed the music box and put it back in the bag. "Why don't we eat then get to bed. It's getting late." He suggested.

"Okay." Kagome agreed while Inuyasha mumbled something similar. 

***

Kagura sat lazily in a corner of the room while Kanna faced the frozen form of Naraku. "Kagura failed at killing them Master Naraku. What should we do next?" Kanna asked. 

"Kanna…you deal with them now. I will be free from this soon and I will want ALL of the Shikon no Tama."

"Yes Master." Kanna nodded then stood up. She held out her mirror and in an instant she was gone. 

"Kagura…" Naraku's voice called. "I expect you to try harder next time." 

"Yes…Master Naraku." She replied dryly and stared at the ground.

Author's Notes: That's all for now. I hope I pleased the fans looking for some Inu+Kag fluffiness cause it was defiantly there this time! More to come of course and boy are they in for an interesting night…*shifty eyes* Also more Sango soon! ^_^


End file.
